mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Doc Scratch
Doc Scratch is a mysterious stranger who with Vriska Serket via Trollian. Scratch uses pure white text and no chumhandle or trolltag, making the conversation difficult to read. He types using accurate grammar and punctuation, without any of the defining "quirks" prevalent among troll conversations (though it could be said perfect grammar is a quirk in itself). Biography Doc Scratch is an officer of Lord English, the indestructible demon destined to enter the universe upon its death. He is also Alternia's First Guardian, an entity meant to protect the planet on which they are born, as well as facilitate the planet's 'ultimate purpose'. It is suggested that he is a skilled manipulator, whether through overt (mind control) means or simple psychological exploitation. He appears to flash and shift with energy in a manner similar to Becquerel, and they both obtain their powers and their (at least near) omnipotence from the same genetic code, which is transcribed in one of Rose's Journals. He also fits into the extended billiards metaphor introduced by The Felt, representing the cue ball. His name is an obvious reference to the pool term for pocketing the cue ball. Doc Scratch is responsible for manipulating Vriska Serket into attacking her friends Tavros and Aradia. He personally distracts Aradia and Terezi from helping Tavros simply by standing near them during their Flarp session. Personality Not much is known about Doc Scratch. However, some traits of his personality show through his conversations with Vriska. He believes himself better than the kind of Vriska and Equius, as unlike them, , and he always plays with his cards face up. He also seems to be extremely intelligent, as during the very same conversation with Vriska, he states that even though he tells Vriska what his next moves will be during their matches, she still can't beat him. This basically boils down to the fact that he is an expert manipulator of people but does not rely on deception to accomplish it - a skill that Vriska envies greatly. The fact that he writes in the color white, and that he has no Trollian handle, indicates that he prefers to remain an anonymous party and work behind the scenes. He doesn't want to get directly involved with the happenings that lead to his employer's entry to the universe, and therefore prefers to get others to do it, without even lying to them. Figuratively speaking, he seems to consider others to be less than players, mere pieces to be moved into place--or perhaps billiard balls which, when struck by the cue ball, will move, whether they desire to or not. Even though he's an expert manipulator, he is also very loyal to his so-called employers, which may mean that he is either a hired hand, a worshipper/fanatic or perhaps an ally of the same rank as the demon, since he states that he is omniscient. When he speaks to Vriska it is with an air of superiority, telling Vriska that "The short amount of time I have reserved for arguing with a child has expired." Though he could have also been referring to Vriska's age, as she is ''only thirteen years old. Being omniscient, anything unexpected or unexplainable is very troubling for him. For example, lately Vriska has been able to inch closer to victory during their matches of what appears to be chess on a game board that looks exactly like the Skaian battlefield after receiving the second kernelsprite. In addition, Terezi has been able to initiate contact with ''him, even though he has no account name on the Alternian internet. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters